Handy with a screwdriver
by Meganfitz
Summary: Post ep: The Mommy Problem. Just a little bit of fluff and fun. Donna comes to visit Josh after being away for far too long. Complete


Disclaimers: I don't own them.

Author's note:

Post EP for the Mommy Problem. Let's just assume that Donna works for Helen Santos as her campaign manager and Josh finally got off his ass and asked her out. Rated T for lewd jokes. I don't love this story but it made me laugh while writing it. Hope you like it. Feedback is always loved and welcome.

Spoilers: the Mommy Problem

* * *

Handy with a Screwdriver 

Demands and commands were being shouted across the room. The country needed to know this; the press wants that. None of this seemingly random information interested Josh or Matt; they were mirror images, haggard, tried, and frustrated.

Matt leaned into Josh's ear, "How long has it been?"

"At least a week and a half," despondently Josh responded.

"How does something like this happen?"

"Scheduling, we canceled the event in Tampa, they canceled the one in Philly."

"When are we going to see them again?"

"Four more day, seven hours and thirty four minutes. Not that I'm counting." Josh frowned and started to pout.

"Gee, Josh are you bored with my company?" Matt tried to be funny, but knew it wasn't going to work.

"After waiting for as long as I did…She's like a drug, Sir, I can't take much more of this. I'm driving everyone crazy."

"So what's different now?" Matt laughed.

A voice called out; "this time there's a cure." Standing in the chaos of a campaign, two regal looking blondes smirked in their counterpart direction.

"Helen?" Her husband choked out.

"Donna?" Josh echoed.

Santos walked forward and grabbed Helen's arm and headed out the door. "I'll be back in two hours." He called back to Josh in heat.

Donna's eyes followed the married couple before she gazed upon Josh. She loved it when he looked at her like this, eyes budging, mouth slightly agape and unable to move. She walked over to him and found her hands interlocking with his. "Hi."

"Hi yourself."

One thing Donna was always good at was playing coy, "Miss me?"

A devilish grin and a husky voice answered, "Nope."

She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Liar."

"Face it you missed me too."

She shrugged, "Ronna called, you're driving the entire staff nuts."

Josh nodded, "I see. So you are here for staff morale?"

"You could say that." She pressed her body against his, "So when are you going to take me out of this place, so we could go somewhere a little more private?"

Josh tilled his head, "Why Donna is that all you think about? I am a man of feelings and emotions. If you are simply going to use me…"

"You're perfectly fine with that."

"Hell ya." He smiled but nodded to the rest of the staff, "But these people look to me to be their leader and if they think I crumble because my stunningly beautiful girlfriend decided to stop by. They need to think I am a man of restraint."

"Restraint?"

"Yeah."

Donna pulled away and smiled, one eyebrow raised. She sat down on the table Josh had been leaning on, hands firmly placed, legs crossed and her Bambi eyes staring Josh down. He watched her, watching him. His eyes explored her body, face, lips, shoulders, other parts, but it was her legs he focused on. Her crossed legs and the slit of her skirt showed more then that he was expecting: thigh.

Donna repeated, "Restraint."

Josh swallowed and called out his staff, "I am taking a break for an hour," Donna coughed, "Two hours. Ronna, Lou, you guys are in charge: no pictures of Vinick eating puppies while I'm gone."

Josh dragged Donna out of the room and they headed to his hotel room.

"Nice flight?" Josh attempted small talk as he pulled off his tie.

"Slow." She pulled of her jacket.

"Because you missed me, right?"

"Right." He handed her the card key, they were on a time line and he didn't want to waste any of it on a door.

* * *

One hour and fifty five minutes later… 

Josh closed the door and straightened up his tie while Donna smoothed her skirt. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, but she started to giggle.

"Donna, stop it."

Snort…"Sorry. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not, I'm da man." He smirked, but his blood infused ears told a very different story.

"There is no doubt about that, but still…"

"Can we just drop it?"

Her shoulders started to shake; holding back her laugher was beginning to hurt her stomach. He pressed the down triangle and the door opened nearly instantly. The elevator was already occupied.

"Congressman." Josh nodded.

"Josh." Santos nodded back.

The women exchanged waves, as Josh and Donna enter the elevator. Helen smirked, "Did you have a nice time?"

"Very Very nice." Donna answered, earning her a glare form Josh.

"Two 'very's, quite impressive Josh." Helen smirked grew wider.

Josh didn't answer. Matt didn't speak either.

"You?" Donna asked.

"Very nice as well. I can't help but notice, Josh's ears are all red." Helen pointed.

"Yes well, Matt's neck is red too."

"He's a little embarrassed right now." Helen nodded.

"HELEN!" Matt snapped.

"Josh too." Donna pointed but it went unheard, Helen was too focused on her husband.

"What? Sweetie, it's nothing to be ashamed of. But it is becoming a reoccurring problem." She ran her fingers through his head.

Josh glared at Santos, "AGAIN?"

Santos stared at the buttons in the panel. "Um, yeah."

"Josh you really shouldn't be reprimanding him for something that you did too." Donna cooed.

Josh started tapping his leg, "DONNA!"

"You too?" Santos asked.

"We really need to talk to the hotel about the lack of quality of their beds." Josh muttered.

Donna's shoulders started shaking again and breathing heavily though her nose. Helen started to giggle a little.

"Josh this IS going to be a problem, isn't it?" Santos whispered.

Josh shook his head "No, we'll just handle it ourselves."

"Gee if you did that, I don't think either one of you would be breaking as many beds as you do." Helen cracked out; this rendered Donna into tears and belly laughs. Both men turned and glared at their lovers.

"You know, you were there too." Santos barked.

This made the women laugh harder. The elevator opened its doors and Donna was trying to compose herself as they walked back to the headquarters. By the time they were entered the chaos, Donna had her professional face on.

However it's lasted about five seconds. Josh stepped forward and bellowed, "Is anyone handy with a screwdriver?" Her roaring laugher made it impossible for Josh to hear any responses.


End file.
